After Math
by We'll Bring The Noise
Summary: Haruhi reunites with the Host Club after graduation on an accident, will Tamaki confess everything to Haruhi? Rated 'M' for lemon in the next chapters.


After Math

Tamaki Suoh and Haruhi Fujioka

[[ Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club, I only an a part of the huge fandom, and writes Fan-Fiction of it.

* * *

It was a breezy evening, around four o'clock at the most, and Haruhi Fujioka was out, walking to her first part-time job as a waitress in a four-star restaurant. Haruhi's hair had begun to grow out more, instead of that rather short, and choppy style, she had it to her shoulders. She was going to be working a five hour shift today, while walking she determined to pull her hair up with a black clip, making sure to flip it so it would hold all of her locks in place.

Just about two months ago, she had turned eighteen. Instead of that awkward, and apathetic Haruhi she was in High School, she has now taken much more risks in her life. She is well renown at her work, and is given highly appreciative tips from her friendly attitude, and smile. When she got to work, she waved at some of her co-workers, and even gave a small side-hug to her good friend, Caitlin. Hanging her jacket on the coat stand, she took position at Hostess for right now.

There was a crashing sound of talk, a huge group of men dressed in proper fashion. Haruhi and the Host Club only managed to stay close for a couple of months after graduation, from Tamaki's piano performances in France, Kyoya's business meetings across the world, the Twins having to help their mother in fashion designs, and Mitsukuni and Takashi on about their secluded life. Of course this mad all of them angry they couldn't see each other, or at least have a small chat on the phone, but life doesn't always have the greatest plans.

A small boy walked in first, followed by six more men, but were all stopped by his accusations. The blonde haired boy cried out, pointing towards the woman at the podium. "Haru-Chan!" They all turned their faces to the girl, all emotions dropping from laughter, to shocked, then to over-whelmed beings. Haruhi raised her head as she was squeezed by a child, only to look in the face of her distant friend, Honey-Senpai.

"Honey-Senpai!" Haruhi wrapped her arms around him, pulling him tighter into the clutch, her head jammed in the nook of his neck and shoulders. She spun around aimlessly, nearly falling over from his weight, and her random movements. Tamaki was still unable to grapple the things in his view; the girl he had head over heels fallen for, and still is, was hugging one of his best friends.

Kaoru and Hikaru came rushing over, having her in an apparatus sandwich of Honey-Senpai, followed by Hikaru then Kaoru. Hikaru had started to grow in some facial hair, his stubble the same color of his ginger hair, while Kaoru didn't. This made it much easier for people to distinguish the two; however, they continued to be inseparable. Tamaki grew slightly taller, but his frame was much more masculine than in High-School. He did not have any sight of facial hair, but his golden streak had still had it's dazzling beauty.

Once pulling away from the hug, Haruhi had her arms wrapped around Kaoru and Hikaru, Mitsukuni resting at her waist, his face bundled into her stomach as her cheeks rose with a pink sensation. All the greetings were hugs, Haruhi then gave Kyoya a hug, and Takashi one too. Each were filled with compassion, and the void filled from everyone's absence. Then it was Tamaki, but Haruhi just stood in front of him, with a slight smile.

"Tamaki Suoh."

"Haruhi Fujioka."

Tamaki took the first step, each one grabbing each other with force as they bear hugged, Tamaki almost felt like breaking down, as did Haruhi. It was emotional, yes, but seeing long-term friends once again was always emotional. The embrace was fantastic, impassioned, overwrought.. This was the only thing Tamaki could have wanted, an affectionate endearment between himself and Haruhi. In Tamaki's violet, burning for a deprived passion eyes, Haruhi was the definition of beauty. Her smile was a delicacy that should be relished, and her charm was always adorable.

Haruhi placed her head into his shoulder, squinting away the tears from scattering down her cheeks. Her heart was pleased, she did have to admit that getting to know these men in the past three years was the best time of her life. Haruhi's hands gripped his back, yanking his fabric into her palms. Everyone else just stood there, holding a patient smile, neither of them were mad, or annoyed they were like this. Kyoya had been to Tamaki's house over twenty times trying to calm the man down from sobbing, he had never seen Tamaki actually break down so bad like that. Kaoru had realized during Haruhi's absence that Hikaru was fine, he didn't talk about his endless love growing for the girl. They never spoke of it again. The boy turned his head, looking at the side-view of his bother's face. Hikaru was smiling, his eyes seemed to deliver a caring spirit. Everything was okay.

Tamaki pulled away, his face bright red. All he did was look down, staring into the eyes of Haruhi, the girl to whom he loved with every fiber in his being. As Haruhi stared up into Tamaki, absorbing all of the reflection his face defined. She smiled, showing her pearly white teeth.

"Booth or table?" A cackle eased out of her lips, her face turning over her shoulder as she was still consumed in the hug with Tamaki, he too looked at his friends. His smile couldn't of made anyone happier.

"A booth!" The Twins easily replied in sync. Haruhi noticed Kyoya removed his glasses, wiping away the smudges with the hemming of his shirt. After the discard, she grabbed six menus, holding them in her arm. Entering the eating section, Haruhi turned her professionalism on, wanting to impress the crowd-mostly Kyoya-that she was idolized as high-end material. Setting the menus down in orderly fashion from the back, towards the front, she let the men scoot in. Haruhi tied her apron tighter around her waist, the colors of her work outfit was solid colors, her shirt was white, and apron black as well, along with her slacks. "What can I get you all? I do have to say, I have been able to order for you, from the looks of how you dress, and your personalities.." Haruhi added.

"Is that so? Then, please, what do you think _I'd_ enjoy?" Kyoya replied, his eyes ripped from the menu to stare at her, his icy glare was no easy way to slip past. Haruhi better make this count.

Flipping open her small, hand-held notebook, she observed Kyoya, down to the last detail on his face. Each one of his pores representing something. Something.. savory, and gratifying. Taking a nod to herself, she began to speak as she wrote. Everyone watching her anxiously, no one has yet to please Kyoya with a surprise dish before.

"It looks like you'd enjoy some of our well cooked salmon, smoked over a wood-burner, to reveal the freshness of the meat, wanting to have that slight crisp feeling when you take your first bite. Along with that dish, it comes with an appealing drink. How about.. Pinot Noir? A red-wine that tastes of fruits, and develops an earthy aspect." With a dab from her pen, she looked to an emotionless Kyoya, who only exhaled and nodded, she seen the smile on his face.

"As for you Tamaki, an apple cider sauce with pork loin. It leaves you satisfied, and a delicious first bite as well. Also, it leaves your mouth watery, wanting to finish the meal. Your drink is Riesling, a white wine, lighter than Chardonnay. Tastes of fresh apples." Tamaki held his impressed face, looking around the table, he noticed when Haruhi never looked up from telling each dish other than Kyoya's. She knew exactly what food would go perfect for someone. Haruhi knew the Host Club like the back of her hand.

"Ah, Mori-Senpai.." Haruhi began to speak.

"Takashi.. Call me Takashi." This time, Haruhi barely looked from the notepad, nodding as she re-did her sentence.

"Yes, _Takashi, _your dish is an almond turkey stir fry. Not like the famous ones, more of a healthier one than the slop of grease. Your drink is Merlot, a black-cherry wine, with herbal flavors. And for you, Honey-Senpai, you seem like you would fancy some classic stuffed peppers. A very delightful dish, the wine is called Sangiovese. A medium-bodied one with fresh berries and plum flavor." Mitsukuni and Takashi nodded towards each other, the smaller cousin wrapped his arm around his elder cousin, which made Mori-Senpai grin down at the table.

"For the evil Twins," Haruhi got a snicker from both of them. "you seem to like the chicken pesto panini, a very simple, yet fast food. Filled with rich, tasty ingredients. Both of you would take pleasure in Malbec, an easy-drinking wine that is well colored, the smell of plums and spices, but tastes exactly like raspberries."

Haruhi looked from her pad, smiling a charming one before she departed into the kitchen. It was quiet at the table for a couple of minutes, everyone thought about what just happened. They found Haruhi, the Haruhi, the one who accidentally opened The Host Club door! Life was great to them.

"Tama-Chan, are you going to ask her to come back?" Honey-Senpai asked, his curious eyes perusing Tamaki's, his fingers diverting with the fork against the knife, his other tugged at Takashi's sleeve. Tamaki shook his head, erasing all of the thoughts he just imagined, and nodded towards Mitsukuni's statement, a couple of cheers escaped from everyone. Even Kyoya agreed with the plan. It took Haruhi about thirty minutes to come back with everyone's meals. She had three plates on her left arm, and one was on top of two. Another one rested on her right one, quickly pacing herself to the booth at which her friends sat at, she smiled and placed all of the dishes down, giving each meal to the correct person without having to ask.

"Enjoy, if you need me, I'll be rig-" Haruhi went to turn, but several arms reached out for her, little Mitsukuni even threw Usa-Chan over at Haruhi, which started to cling at her backside, but slowly fell to the ground. Haruhi turned, laughing to herself as she picked the bunny up, holding it tight to her chest.

"U-Uh.. Haruhi, w-we want you to come back. To our hotel.. Eh, well, Kyoya's hotel.." Tamaki restlessly asked, a gentle blush crossing his face as he announced. Haruhi's world stopped, she could feel herself get lighter, and almost fade to sand. Everyone's face froze, Hikaru and Kaoru almost squirting out their wine, Kyoya leaning away from the two, while Tamaki and Takashi looked at her, with pleading eyes. Mitsukuni's face was bright, his eyes wide open. Everything in her life was perfect as of now, she had wanted to get the group back together, and now here they were. Haruhi didn't know how they managed to find each other, or the time from each one's busy schedule. It took herself about twenty seconds to reply, her blank face startling everyone as time seemed to catch up with Haruhi's mind.

"You know, I'd really like that, Senpai.. But, I do have work right now. Can you guys wait a while?" Haruhi turned her shoulder, looking back at the busy kitchen, and other customers eating, mild talking.

"Of course we'll wait for you, Haruhi dear! We miss our Haruhi!" Tamaki shouted, getting some looks at his way, though he didn't mind. Yep, Tamaki was his same old self, maybe this night wasn't going to turn out some bad as she thought.

* * *

After long, agonizing hours of non-stop work, and small chats with the gang, Haruhi had finally punched out for work. Everyone was waiting for her when she stepped out, but had to turn and lock the front door. Mentally, she made sure to shut of the lights in the kitchen, and lock the back door as well. Tamaki was the first to greet Haruhi, with a firm grip on her back.

"Oh isn't this great? Just like in High School! We are the Host Club, watch out!" He yelped out into full cheering, laughing as Hikaru and Kaoru played along, hopping exasperatingly , one arm around the other. Takashi hand both of his hands in his pockets, Mitsukuni jumping about towards the limousine. Kyoya was too busy to at least try and pay attention, he was probably on the phone with some client from America or Russia.

Having Tamaki show affection was much different that before, Haruhi felt more relaxed, and a calming awareness overflowed her entire body. It honestly scared Haruhi that Tamaki had grown more persuasive, and bewitching than he already was. The luxury car was very beautiful, nice black leather seats, the walls surrounding them were a astounding velvet color. The floor matted with a clean type of carpet, everyone sat in the car perfectly. It was a little weird to Haruhi, she hadn't been in a car like this in over a year.

The car ride took ten minutes, before she even realized, she was being pulled out of the car by Takashi and Honey-Senpai. Her head was a slight stir. 'Yep, this is the Host Club, all right.. Haven't changed a bit..' Haruhi thought to herself, a bothering face swept over her expression. The hotel was huge, much bigger than her own apartment complex. It even had a round about drive-way! The front-side paneling was a light design, more of a shade of white than the actually pitch color. It's complimentary met with a grassy-green shutter on almost every window seen: front and back, too. The walk-way lining along the ground was black, leading into an open door way. There were four bell-boys waiting beside each other on one side, and facing them was maids dressed in normal attire. They welcomed everyone with a nice smile, and a nod, shutting the door as the seven people walked in.

"Well, Haruhi, I'm sure you'd like to get to your room. I had already taken the trouble to give you some clothing, and luckily Hikaru and Kaoru had given me their mother's shipment order-number. There are clothes for the next week in your drawers. And this time.. it's not being added to your debt." Kyoya spoke, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose with his index and middle finger, his smirk giving Haruhi the chills. She shuddered, but bowed slightly.

"Thanks, Kyoya, but I had no clue that I was even going to spend the night here.." Haruhi enunciated, letting out a breath of air as she was directed to her room. Where we was then accompanied by Tamaki. As they walked, Haruhi stared out the line of windows, the sky above them had turned to a deep, and horrid black color, and was mixed in with the tint of grey. Haruhi prayed it wasn't going to rain...

"How have you been, Haruhi?" Tamaki asked, his hands swaying slightly as he walked, his attention diverting towards her. She was beautiful in the dim lights, his smile was quiet. Tamaki had always admired her from afar, but never up close. He usually had to do this because he was either with clients, or just out in space. He had begun to notice each time she cocked her head when she was put under pressure, and how she bounces slightly when she walks, almost as if she was walking on her tip-toes.

"Oh good. Great actually, college is really fun. I'm hoping to go into a law-firm." Haruhi spoke with confidence, her smile proving a point. She was proud to say that she wants to work for a law-firm, she had always been good at debating things, and filling out paper-work. It had come to her since her mother was a lawyer.

"I'm glad, Haruhi, I really am! That's awesome, I know you'll be a great lawyers, just like your mother!" He announced, excited for her as well. He earned a small laugh from her, his heart swelled.

_'And you're just as beautiful..'_ Tamaki had thought, his face mollifying, seeing her again was amazing, he could not begin to describe how much he had missed Haruhi.

"Well, here it is.." Haruhi stopped in front of her room door, jingling the keys towards him, which he playfully cackled at. While Haruhi was pushing the key into its lock, Tamaki could feel his palms begin to sweat, his heart giddy, and his mind shaking with intense motivations. Before Haruhi could even open the door, Tamaki had already grappled her into a hug. His one arm wrapped tightly around her waist, while the other shoved her head into his chest, Tamaki's nostrils flared as he inhaled her.

_Strawberries._

Haruhi had no time to react, her eye were wide, and filled with shock, but after a few moments of regaining her breath, she began to give in. Her head tucking easily under his chin, her arms wrapped yearningly around him. Her fingers dug into his clothing, feeling the fabric tighten beneath her hold.

"You don't know how long I've wanted to do this, Haruhi..."

[[ I hope you guys loved it, I worked really hard on it! Please review, I'd love you forever if you did! And I'd even give you my Green Tea! :D I'll be working on the next chapter as soon as I post this! Ciao!


End file.
